


The Storm Rages

by ScottieIsImpatient



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Eden Spoilers, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottieIsImpatient/pseuds/ScottieIsImpatient
Summary: A skykid's final moments in Eden
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	The Storm Rages

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmm a n g s t
> 
> (This contains some spoilers for Eden, AKA the "end" of the game)
> 
> I was gonna add a happy ending but then I thought "nah"  
> This is probably the shortest thing I've ever written btw lmao

Yana shivered despite the heat. Her cape flapped wildly in the wind; her hair whipping in her face. She did a quick count. Forty stars left. That gave her just enough to cross into the ever-raging storm, though she’d have to account for the cascading rocks.

From somewhere far away, her friend Tori honked. The first one was slow, followed by two quick ones, then one last slow. It took Yana a bit longer than usual to understand. _Twenty-two left. How you doing?_

 _Fine,_ Yana honked back. The storm direction changed again, and Yana felt the rock she was hiding behind being pelted mercilessly.

 _Heading into the ever-raging,_ Yana informed her friend. Whatever response they gave was drowned out by the howling wind.

Yana brought her hands to cover her light, took a deep breath, and darted out from behind her little safe spot. Rain beat down, both hot and cold at the same time, burning her skin, but she willed her feet to continue moving.

One statue. Another. A pair that were huddled together. Briefly, Yana stopped for a moment. She wondered who these poor souls were, if they’d known each other, or if they were complete strangers who sought comfort in each other at the very end.

She kept moving.

Her heart beat louder and louder, competing with the rumbling volcano and crashing rocks. Her vision was beginning to go fuzzy around the edges. What was that blue light beside her? She raised a hand weakly to wave it away, but it persisted.

 _Yana,_ said the blue light. Yana blinked. The voice was familiar. She couldn’t place it.

_Yana… it’s Tori._

Tori… she’d heard that name before. But from where?

A large rock exploded against the ground beside her and she lost her train of thought, ducking behind one of the pillars. The light followed, seemingly unphased.

Twenty stars left.

Her arms and legs were beginning to ache. Yana leant against the pillar, her eyes closing on their arm. _Continue,_ a voice in her head said. _Continue… keep going._

 _Why?_ she responded. _What’s the point?_

She knew the point. She had to save these poor souls. But as the storm raged harder, it was starting to get easier and easier to forget.

She braved the storm once more. She kept moving.

There were so many statues ahead… so many souls she wouldn’t be able to rescue…

A rock collided with her at the same moment she ripped out one of her lights. Yana was sent flying backwards, landing in a heap against the hot, watery ground. The heat was welcoming. She was starting to feel cold.

 _Continue,_ the voice inside her mind said again. Yana struggled to her feet. She had little more than ten stars left. She’d been thrown back quite a ways and each movement took more effort by the second.

Her heart pounded in her ears now. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the blue light blink, and then fade out entirely. Loneliness hit her like a rock to the chest. Or maybe it really _was_ a rock to the chest. Yana didn’t know. She couldn’t focus on anything anymore.

Her cape tore and tugged, a sound grating on the sky kid’s ears. Shaking hands clung to the neck for dear life, but it was no use. The wind ripped it from her grasp and it disappeared into the darkened sky.

Zero stars left.

Y… Ya…

She couldn’t remember her own name anymore.

The child took two unsteady steps and collapsed against an unlit statue. She clung to it with a grip that seemed too strong for someone so frail. The sounds of the rumbling storm were beginning to cease, the child’s steady yet slow heartbeat becoming the only sound she could hear.

And then even that disappeared

The child smiled sadly and let the darkness take her away.


End file.
